Christmas Fiction
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Malapit na ang Christmas. Si Tezuka Kunimitsu ay hindi na naniniwala kay Santa Claus. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang ginagawa niya sa may labas ng mall. Isang babae ang lumapit sa kanya at nakiupo sa upuan inuupuan niya. Dahil dito, napunta siya sa isang mundo na silang dalawa lang ng babaeng nagtanong sa kanya. Maniniwala na ulit kaya siya kay Santa Claus? AU. Read and Review!


**Christmas Fiction**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalo na ang mga characters.

**A/N:** This is my Christmas gift para sa mga nagbabasa ng mga fanfictions na isinusulat ko. I hope na magustuhan ninyo. Isa lang akong ordinaryong tao na mahilig magsulat, so, please, bare with me and my stories. This is my first TezuSaku story. This is only a one-shot story.

**Pair:** TezuSaku

Malapit na ang Pasko. Ano kaya ang pwedeng hilingin ka Santa? Gadgets? Damit? Hindi na ako bata para maniwala kay Santa. Alam ko naman na hindi totoo si Santa, kaya bakit pa ako magsasayang ng oras para lang humiling ng isang bagay na gusto ko? Pero, wala namang mawawala kung susubukan, hindi ba?

Nasa isa akong matao na lugar. Lahat sila, abala sa pamimili ng kanilang i-pang-re-regalo. Ako naman, nakaupo sa isa sa mga upuan malapit sa may mall. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang gagawin ko. Hindi ko din alam kung bakit ako nandito. Siguro, may sariling utak ang mga paa ko kaya napunta ako sa lugar na ito. May i-pang-re-regalo na naman ako. Kaya, ano ba ang ginagawa ko dito malapit sa may mall?

_*~__Ajik nan neol itji motago [I still can't forget you]_

_Modeungeol da mitji motago [I still can't trust everything]_

_Ireoke neol bonaeji motago oneuldo [Even today I can't send you away like this]_

_Dasi mandeureobolge uri iyagi kkeutnaji anke aju ginagin [I will rewrite it again, our story will not end]_

_Salgacheul pago seumyeodeuneun sangsilgameun jamsi mudeodulge [I will bury fact that reality is seeping into my skin for now]_

_Saero sseo naeryeoga sijageun haengbokhage utgo inneun neowa na [I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily]_

_Nega nal tteonaji motage baegyeongeun chulguga eomneun jobeun bang an [In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit]~*_

"Excuse me." narinig ko. Napatingin naman sa nagsalita.

Isang babae. Naka-tirintas ang buhok niya. Malalaki pero napakaganda ng kanyang mga mata. May isa siyang inosenteng mukha. Ngumiti siya.

"Pwede bang maki-upo? Wala na kasi akong maupuan." sabi nito. Tumango na lang ako dahil hindi ko alam ang isasagot ko.

Nanatiling tahimik. Unti-unti, ang mga tao sa paligid ko, nawawala. Para silang naglalaho na parang bula. Para akong nasa isang lugar na kami lang ang nandoon. Tiningnan ko siya. Ngumiti lang naman siya.

"Naniniwala ka ba kay Santa?" narinig kong tanong niya. Umiling naman ako.

_*~__Amureochi anke nege kiseuhago dalkomhan [I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong]_

_Neoui gyeoteul tteonagajil motae [I can't leave your sweet presence]_

_Urin kkeuchiraneungeon eobseo [There is no such thing as an end for us]_

_Ireoke nan tto (Fiction in Fiction) [Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Itji motago (Fiction in Fiction) [I can't forget you (Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Nae gaseum soge kkeutnaji anheul iyagil sseugo isseo [I am writing the story that will never end in my heart]~*_

"Alam mo ba, lahat ng hinihiling kay Santa, tinutupad niya? Kaya ako, naniniwala ako sa kanya. Noong isang taon, hinilling ko sa kanya na gumaling ako." sabi nito at napatingin ako sa kanya.

Gumaling? May sakit ba siya? Nagiging interesado na ako sa kanya. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero may isang parte sa puso ko na gustong-gusto siyang makilala ng lubusan. Ano kaya ang pangalan niya?

"Anong pangalan mo?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno." sabi niya at ngumiti siya.

May bigla akong napansin. Kami na lang ang tao dito sa lugar na ito. Lahat ng nakikita ko kanina na mga tao na namimili, wala na. Nasaang lugar ba ako? Nasa Japan ba ako?

"Alam ko na nagtataka ka kung bakit walang mga tao." sabi nito. Nakatingin lang ako sa kanya.

"Halika. Samahan mo ako." sabi nito at kinuha niya ang kamay ko. Napatayo naman ako.

_*~__Neol butjabeulge (Fiction in Fiction) [I will hold on to you (Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Nochi anheulge (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) [I won't let you go (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Kkeutnaji anheun neowa naui iyagi sogeseo oneuldo in Fiction [Even today, I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended still, in Fiction]_

_Jigeum yeogin haengbokhan iyagideulbakke eobseo [Right now, there are only happy stories here]_

_Neomu haengbokhan uri dulmanui iyagiga ireoke (hyeonsilgwaneun dareuge) [The very happy stories of just the two of us (Different from reality)]_

_Sseo isseo jeomjeom chaewojigo isseo [Is written here, it's slowly filling up]_

_Neoneun naegero dallyeowaseo angigo [I run towards you and embrace you]_

_Pum ane angin neoreul naneun jeoldae nochi motae [I can't never let you go from my embrace ]_

_Urin kkeuchiraneungeon eobseo [There is no such thing as an end for us]~*_

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Ano na ba ang nangyayari sa akin?

Nagpunta kami sa loob ng mall. Kung ano-ano ang ginawa namin. Nagsukat siya ng mga damit. Mas lalo siyang gumaganda sa bawat ng damit na kanyang isinusukat. Nagpunta kami sa parte kung nasaan ang mga laruan. Para naman siyang bata. Nakikita ko sa kanyang mga mata na masayang-masaya siya.

"Kunimitsu, ano ang gusto mong hilingin kay Santa?" tanong niya habang may yakap-yakap siyang isang manika.

Paano kaya niya nalaman ang pangalan ko? Hindi ko naman sinabi sa kanya ang pangalan ko.

"Wala akong gustong hilingin kay Santa." sabi ko.

"Sa wakas, nagsalita ka na rin. Alam mo ba na kanina pa ako naghihintay na magsalita ka?" tanong niya. Napangiti naman ako.

Nagpunta kami sa isang ice cream parlor. Walang tao. Kami lang talaga. Nasa sariling mundo ba ako? Kumuha siya ng dalawang ice cream. Isa sa kanya at isa sa akin. Habang kumakain kami ng ice cream, bigla siyang nagsalita at dahil dito, napada-it ang ice cream sa may pisngi na naging dahilan para magka-ice cream ang pisngi niya. Napangiti ako. Kinuha ko ang panyo ko at ipinunas ito sa may pisngi niya. Pagkatapos nito, bigla siyang namula. Bakit kaya?

_*~__Ireoke nan tto (Fiction in Fiction) [Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Kkeunchi motago (Fiction in Fiction) [I can't end it (Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Nae gaseum soge kkeutnaji anheul iyagil sseugo isseo [I am writing the story that will never end in my heart]_

_Neol butjabeulge (Fiction in Fiction) [I will hold on to you (Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Nochi anheulge (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) [I won't let you go (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Kkeutnaji anheun neowa naui iyagi sogeseo oneuldo in Fiction [Even today, I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended still, in Fiction]_

_Dasi han beon deo malhajiman [I will say this again, one more time]_

_Jigeum neoneun nae yeope itdago [Right now you are next to me]_

_Geureoke mitgo isseo nan [I'm believing like that]~*_

"T-tara na." sabi niya na para bang nahihiya.

Hindi ko alam kung ano ang nararamdaman ko na ito pero isa lang ang gustong sabihin ng puso ko, gusto ko ang babaeng hawak ang aking kamay. Alam ko na sa maikling oras na magkasama kami, imposible na magustuhan o mahalin ko siya pero kung ganoon na nga, ano itong nararamdaman ko?

"Paalam. Sana ay napasaya kita." sabi nito habang nakangiti.

Aalis na ba siya? Ayokong umalis siya. Ayokong mawala siya. Nananaginip lang ba ako? Ilusyon ko lang ba ang lahat ng nangyari sa amin?

Unti-unti, nawala siya na parang isang bula. Gusto ko man siyang pigilang umalis o mawala, huli na ako. Wala na siya. Bumalik sa dati ang lahat. Nandoon na ulit lahat ng tao na nakikita ko. May mga sasakyan na akong nakikita.

_*~__(Hajiman Fiction) [(But Fiction)]_

_Nan mokjeogeul irheobeorin jakga [I'm the writer who lost his purpose]_

_I soseorui kkeuteun eotteoke mamuri [The end of this novel, how am I supposed]_

_(Namanui Fiction) Jieoya hae [(My own Fiction) To write it]_

_Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae i se geuljaman [I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I keep writing these 3 words]_

_(Modu da Fiction) Sseo naeryeoga [(Everything is Fiction) Setting the]_

_Mudyeojin pen nunmullo eollukjin nalgeun jongi wiro [Warn out pen on the old paper stained in tears]_

_(Modu da Fiction) Haengbokhal sudo seulpeul sudo eobseo i iyagineun [(Everything is Fiction) This story can't be happy or sad]~*_

Para akong napunta sa isang kwento na hindi totoo. Alam ko, lahat ng nangyari ay mga ilusyon lang pero bakit parang totoo lahat ng iyon? Kung ganoon na nga, gusto ko ulit isulat lahat ng pangyayaring iyon, para maramdaman ko ulit ang kaligayahan.

Habang naglalakad ako pauwi sa bahay, hindi ko mapigilan na mag-isip kung totoo ba talaga o hindi ang mga nangyari. Sa loob-loob ko, gustong-gusto ko ulit maranasan na makasama siya, kahit saan, ayos na sa akin. Ang mahalaga, kasama ko siya, nasa tabi ko siya. Umiibig na yata ako.

Pwede bang humiling kay Santa? Gusto ko ulit makita siya. Gusto ko ulit na makasama siya.

_'Santa, gusto kong makita ulit ang babaeng gusto ko na nagngangalang Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Ito lang ang kahilingan na makakapagpasaya sa akin.'_

Nakarating ako sa bahay nang halos mabangga lahat ng poste na aking nadadaanan. Masyadong malalim ang iniisip ko. Kung hindi ko tatanggalin ang mga bagay na hindi naman gaanong mahalaga sa isip ko, talagang mababangga ako sa mga poste na iyon.

"Kunimitsu, may bisita ka." sabi sa akin ng aking ina.

"Sino po?" tanong ko naman.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Napakagandang babae." sabi nito nang may ngiti sa labi.

Dali-dali akong nagpunta sa may salas at nakita ko kaagad ang babaeng kanina ko pang iniisip. Naniniwala na ako kay Santa ngayon. Tinupad niya ang hiling ko. Maraming salamat. Pero mas lubos akong nagpapasalamat sa Kanya.

"Hello." bati nito sa akin at napangiti ako.

_*~__Jigeum nan neomunado haengbokhan saenggage iyagireul sseujiman [Right now I'm writing such a happy story]_

_Modeunge baramil ppunirago yeojeonhi [But it is all just a wish still]_

_Nan haengbokhangeol (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) [I'm happy (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Uri hamkkeingeol (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) [We are together (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Ije sijagingeol (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) [Now is the start (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)]_

_Kkeuteun eomneungeol (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) [There is no end (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)]~*_

"Ang akala ko, hindi ka totoo." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Di ba, sinabi ko na may hiniling ako kay Santa noong isang taon?" sabi niya at bigla kong naalala iyong sinabi niya na gusto niyang gumaling.

"Oo."

"Natupad na din ang hiling ko at totoo ako. Maraming salamat at sinamahan mo ako kanina sa may mall. Hindi ko makakalimutan iyon." sabi niya.

"Walang anuman. Hindi ko din makakalimutan iyon, lalo na ikaw." sabi ko at ngumiti ako. Napangiti na rin siya.

- End -

**A/N: Advance Merry Christmas, everyone. I hope na nagustuhan ninyo ang regalo ko para sa inyo. Bitin ba? Kayo na ang bahalang mag-isip ng ending. Ang kumanta nga pala ng song na Fiction ay ang pinakamamahal kong BEAST. I hope you listen to their song and I also hope that you will watch its music video. Maraming salamat sa mga readers na walang sawang nagbabasa ng mga isinusulat kong mga stories. Ang Christmas wish ko ay ang manatili kayong nagbabasa ng ganitong mga stories. I know na kakaunti lang ang nagbabasa nito dahil Filipino fanfic ito, pero mas lalo pa akong mang-e-engganyo na magsulat din kayo ng Filipino fanfics. This is my sixth one-shot fanfiction story. I hope na basahin ninyo din ang iba ko pang one-shot fanfic stories. This story is dedicated to all of my readers. Bye! =)**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
